gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Dockwash
Leon Dockwash was a member aboard the Outlaw Shark, before he left the Caribbean, and joined Caesar's Legion, and became the Legate. History Leon Dockwash was born in France in 1660. He trained at the finest academy in Paris, and was the best in his class. His parents were rich nobles, who wanted him to be important in life. So, Leon and his parents decided together, that Leon would move to the Caribbean, and with him, would come his knowledge. When Leon first arrived at a small port in 1685, he didn't know how to start off. He had enough gold to buy himself a house, and support himself for a year. However, he knew he needed a job. He met the governor of the port, who immediately took a liking to Leon. He gave Leon a job as his assistant. He served the governor for many years, until he was the governor's advisor. But thoughts began to stir in his head. He knew he was smarter than the governor, and wanted to take the position for himself. So, he planned it all. Late one night, he sneaked into the governor's room, and pulled out an iron. He walked to the fire, and heated the iron. He then approached the governor, and shoved the iron against the governor's throat so hard, that after it destroyed the governor's wind pipe, and broke and burned Leon. Leon fled the room. In the morning, when Leon awoke, there were guards in his room. He was placed under arrest. The burn marks on his hand was all the information they needed. He grabbed the nearest guard's sword, and slew them all.He ran from the mansion, and went on the run. In the year 1695, Leon reappeared on Port Royal. He joined the crew of Captain Richard Smith, who was the owner of the Outlaw Shark. he served faithfully for many years, until Smith was arrested. Leon then went his own way. In the following years, he studied the cultures of the tribes in the Caribbean. He was on the island of Hispaniola when his life took a drastic change. Over the horizon, sailed three African slave ships. It's sails were maroon, encrested with a yellow bull. Leon and the locals were in awe. Suddenly, a cannon fired. Leon jumped out of the way just in time. The ships all docked on the island, where an assortment of strange warriors charged out of the boat. "For Caesar (Kai-zar)!" the one leading the attack called. A tall, bald man climbed to the top of the ship. He wore armor similar to that excavated in Rome. He assumed this was Caesar. Leon defended the town for an hour, before he was taken. He was brought straight to their leader. "So, a white man defending a town of savages? How... embarrassing," Caesar remarked. Leon looked into Caesar's eyes, and found no kindness. "Your a monster." Caesar retorted, "Am I? I hardly think so. However, you could be my moster. You fight well. What say you become my general?" And so, Leon became known as Legate Leon, Monster of the Caribbean. In the years following, Leon slowly grew more vicious, until he was nothing more than a smart savage. He worked for Caesar, and when he wasn't helping Caesar, he was training soldiers. Then came the faithful battle between the Legion and pirates. A ship with black sails came over the horizon. Leon climbed to the deck of the ship. He readied his boarding team, and battled the pirates all day. They lost eventually. So, Caesar's Legion was forced back to Fortification Hill. At Fortification Hill, Leon was tied up. He was carried to the tallest mountains, where Caesar himself covered Leon in pitch, and shoved him off the mountain, and into the surf. It is believed Leon lived on as the Flaming Man, a ghost. But no one has proven this. Stats (Before Death) Everything was level 35, besides his level (50). He had a permanent swift foot glitch, so he could run twice as fast as the normal man. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO